


Chapter Thirty-Two

by damnmydooah



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fiction within fiction, Grover Ogden, Henry Watson is creepy, Henry Watson's terrible writing, The Heart Bled Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmydooah/pseuds/damnmydooah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan reads, is appalled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter Thirty-Two

**Author's Note:**

> I have some thoughts about this episode, and some not, but one thought certainly is that it was very freaking creepy that her dad, step or not, wrote a sex scene about Joan.
> 
> If you think the majority of this is written poorly then I have succeeded.

_Jane ferociously tore at his shirt, buttons popping off and flying into the verdant green of Central Park. Sean reciprocated eagerly, his dick throbbing in his pants. He’d had a thing for his luscious partner ever since she had walked into the dilapidated but somehow luxurious brownstone he called his home. He had fallen not just for her brilliant mind and tenacious attitude but also for her silken hair and golden legs, always visible under the deliciously short skirts she wore._

_Jane pulled him with her until her back hit the wall beneath the foot bridge. Why exactly she chose this location to finally consummate their relationship was a riddle to Sean, but all his questions were silenced when she pulled his head down and stuck her tongue down his throat. Her tongue which, like her legs, was a limber and strong muscle, caressing his teeth and the roof of his mouth. Her lips were impossibly, pillow-y soft, and he longed to be buried inside that other part of her that he suspected was soft as well. As if reading his mind, Jane popped the button on his pants and lowered his zipper. His dick strained against the fabric of his shorts, longing to be free, to feel the touch of this magnificent woman._

_Sean’s own hands, meanwhile, had found his way under Jane’s skirt. He inched them upward to find the soft flesh of her butt, where they massaged until Jane tore her mouth away from his to squeal her pleasure into his ear. “Oh god, Sean,” she moaned hoarsely. “I’ve wanted you for so long. I’ve spent so many nights in my lonely bed, thinking of you downstairs doing another one of your crazy experiments, or talking to Clive, our pet axolotl, and just going crazy with want. You are the only man who could ever satisfy me. Take me, my darling, take me now, I can wait no longer!”_

_Obeying, Sean tore off her panties and threw them over his shoulder, where they joined several buttons off his shirt. With no trouble at all his strong, muscular arms lifted Jane up as he thrust inside her, finding the warm, wet softness had craved for so long._

_Jane let out a high-pitched moan. “Oh Sean yes! You are so big! Please take me with your big, hard-”_

“Okay, that is enough,” said Joan, shutting the book forcefully. She stared at it unbelievingly and then, with a flick of her wrist, threw the paperback into the fire that was softly going in the library fireplace. Across from her, Sherlock quirked an eyebrow. “No wonder _you_ didn’t mind it,” Joan scorned him as she left the library.


End file.
